Water safety personnel require the means to communicate effectively with individuals at a considerable distance from shore and provide flotation assistance to those in danger of drowning. Lifeguards often carry whistles and floatation devices, and spend their days yelling at people under their care. They often cup their hands around their mouths in the hope of having their shouts heard at longer distances, and above the roar of any waves or outside noise. This can result in a loss of voice to the lifeguard, which can decrease the level of safety overall.
Lifeguards at pools, lakes, or the ocean typically carry or have readily accessible rescue floatation devices, such as rescue buoys. Types of known rescue buoys include ring buoys, rescue tubes, and rescue cans, among other devices.
Ring buoys are ring-shaped floatation devices. They may be thrown to a user so that the user can grab the ring for floatation support. Ring buoys may have a connecting line to permit the user to be pulled to a rescuer in a boat. They are typically found on ships or boats, and are also often located beside bodies of water that have the depth or potential to drown someone. Ring buoys can be made of a urethane foam core that is coated with a vinyl-coated nylon skin. Ring buoys can also be made from a hard, plastic material, such as cross-linked polyethylene or vinyl. Other constructions of ring buoys are known.
Rescue tubes are elongated, generally rectangular devices that are made of a coated foam material and that are typically flexible or bendable. These devices oftentimes have mechanisms, such as loops and hooks or quick release buckles that permit the device to be placed around a user's mid-section to form a loop or ring when the ends of the tube are connected together. Alternatively, this device could be extended to a user so that the user has something to grab onto. The user could also lay their body on the tube to aid in floatation. These devices also often include an embedded strap that extends end to end to provide additional support to the construction of the tube. Types of coatings that are known include, but are not limited to, nylon mesh and vinyl.
Rescue cans are similar to rescue tubes, but they are generally rigid and include handles on the sides that permit a user to more easily grab onto them. Rescue cans are typically made from a hard-plastic material. Types of known material that are used to form rescue cans are linear plastic and high density polyethylene, among other materials.